For the Future of the Cosmic Era
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Naruto is a Coordinator and with his family wealth he built his own Gundams and MS with GN Drives. He change the future of the Cosmic Era where both Naturals and Coordinators can live in peace. Some other crossovers mixed in. Naruto/Harem. Cagalli Alhpa female in his harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's me and with a challenge that I token from my friend Gundam Meister Uzumaki. A Naruto and Gundam Seed Crossover call For the Future but I'm going to call it For the Future of the Cosmic Era.**

 **Gundam Seed/Wing/UC/00/SRW and some others**

 **This fic is Rated M for Mature and Naruto/Harem.**

 **I don't own Naruto or the other series they belong in the creators along with some songs from the OST they belong to the artists as well.**

 **[Gundam 00 1** **st** **opening]**

 **False Peace**

(In a small unknown room)

Sitting in a small room typing at a computer is a young man that looks to around the age of seventeen. His appearance is one that makes girls at his own age or older to swoon over him. He is tall, about 6'1", with golden shoulder length blonde hair that makes you think of the sun. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue with a black slits that you could get lost in for hours. He has strange whisker like marks on his cheeks, unknown if they are scars or birthmarks, three on each side for a total of six. They give him a slightly feral appearance that goes great with the fact that he has no baby fat on his face. He is wearing a black jacket with orange lining, a pair of black jeans and orange sneakers. On his head is a pair of goggles that had a blue strap on it.

"Hm, let's try recalibrating the servos in the left arm." Said the teen to himself as he applied the changes to the program that he was working on.

"So this is where you've been for the past four hours Naruto?" said a stern but beautiful voice causing the now named Naruto to freeze on his spot.

He slowly turned his head and was met with a glare that meant 'you're in big trouble mister' from one of his 'secret' girlfriends.

Standing at the doorway was a stunningly beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair under some kind of hat with amber eyes set in a scowl making him cringe and try to hide in his seat. She had a small frown that detracts anything from her gorgeous features. This young woman is Cagalli Yula Athha and she is Naruto's first girlfriend and head girl of his harem.

"Uhh, I was running a few diagnostics for the Exia and found it needed a slight tuning." He said, as he sheepishly scratching the back of his head, before continuing. "It's not like I'll be late for our date is at 6:30 it's only…" "It's 7:45" she finished for him causing a small bit of panic to our young protagonist.

He puts his head down and whimpers like a cute puppy (or fox in his case) and says, "Sorry". This causes Cagalli to smirk teasingly thinking 'I swear, he's just too adorable' and then say "It's alright," she then smacks the back of his head and growls "But it better not happen again or else no sex for two months is that clear."

This cause Naruto to stand full attention and saluted to her saying, "Ma'am yes ma'am!" not to lose the important thing that the two do all the time (thank god his girls were on the pills) and which made Cagalli to giggle at his antics.

"Good boy," she said as she kissed him on his lips.

"Ara, Cagalli you can't live a day without sex with Naruto." A female voice said.

"Well that leaves more Naruto time for us then." Another female voice said.

Both Naruto and Cagalli turn their heads as saw some of Naruto's harem at the door and they were watching with two of them were smirking.

The first girl has short shaggy green hair, purple eyes and purple eyes. She has a petite figure as she has an appeal of sexiness that radiates off her. She wasn't developed in the chest area but her very nice firm plump ass made up of her body. Her outfit was white shirt with her front open showing off her cleavage and light blue pants with white shoes this person is Hiling Care and a Coordinator. **(Her outfit is from Gundam 00 S2)**

The second had long red hair, amber eyes and porcelain skin. She was wearing a tight white shirt that showed her very developed breast (that made Cagalli mentally cried) and a short tight white biker shorts that showed her plump ass. This girl is Nena Trinity a Natural and an Extend Pilot that escaped the laps and doesn't need the drugs to live and next to her was a purple ball that was the size of a basketball beside her that was her Haro. **(The outfit she wears in Season 1 of Gundam 00 it will be a training Outfit)**

The third girl had long purple hair that reaches down her neck and red eyes as she wore glasses. She was wearing a business dress with a skirt that showed of her figure. This girl is Terra Erde and she is also a Coordinator.

The fourth girl had short blonde hair and red eyes, she wore a white a black shirt that shown her tone stomach and her nice breast with a short black skirt with light green high thigh socks with white and black boots. This girl name is Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi or Ange as she is call now. At first she didn't give up Tusk but when reality struck her she slowly stop loving him and slowly falling for Naruto as she and two others have new machines that look like they're machines but better.

The fifth girl had black hair with red fringe in them with a long ponytail and blue eyes. But the thing was here very develop body for an 18 year old (that made both Cagalli and Nena cried) and her outfit as well. This girl is Kaguya Nanbu and she was a Coordinator.

The sixth girl was not like the other girls as she had an appearance of any other normal girl as she had blue hair and red eyes. As her outfit was something that anyone turn their heads to and beside her was her katana sword. This girl is Einst Alfimi and she wasn't a Coordinator or a Natural she was an alien from a parallel world but she didn't came alone as seven others came with her as they had no way to return home so they made their new life in the Cosmic Era while three of them have to let go of their old lovers but found new love in Naruto when they got to know him. But they were shocked on seeing Kaguya with Nanbu as her last name as there is a male version of that person in they're world. But they weren't the only ones as three girls from another world where they kill Dragons got stuck in the CE World with no way back.

The seventh girl was something interesting as she has blonde hair that was styled in a bob cut with a few bangs loose across her forehead, bright blue eyes that had black mascara around them. The outfit she was wearing was a white long sleeve leotard that clung to her body that was showing off on how big her breast that were F-cup in size for an 18 year old not that the hole in the chest didn't do anything to hide them even this was her training outfit. This was Karen Starr or her alien name known as Kara-Zor-el in her Kryptonian name. You see she as well is an alien but from a different planet name Krypton. But her planet was destroyed and she was the only one that escaped as her ship was hurried into space and crashed landed in Orb where both Naruto and Cagalli found her. They took her back as Cagalli's father hid Karen ship as the said girl final woke up and asked where she was Naruto told her that she was on Earth.

She decided to tell them on what happen to her planet and they were sadden that her planet was destroyed making her the last survivor of her people. So Cagalli father gave her the name that she is call now with everything else that was made up and now she's a lover in Naruto's harem and love's the sex they have since somehow his Coordinator genes in him can withstand her Kryptonian strength but she can't show her powers to the outside world since she agreed since they don't know what Blue Cosmos will do to her.

The eighth girl had long silky crimson hair that reached up to her lower back that was tied into a ponytail, she has yellow eyes and light tan skin. Her outfit was something as she wore a black bikini top with red flames that showed her D-Cup breast, Short shorts with a white belt that showed her plump ass, light pink high thigh shocks and white boots with red flames on the tip of them. This girl is Yoko Littner is a Coordinator and beside her was an orange Haro like Nena.

The last girl had orange hair and brown eyes as she wore a purple vest, a black tank top that exposes her midriff, an orange belt, black high thigh shocks and light blue shorts that showed off her very nice ass. This girl is Kisato Yamabuki as she took care of their mobile suits and data.

Naruto smile at them. "Hey girls, how are you all doing."

Nena shrugged her shoulders. "Doing fine Naruto."

"But we came in and watched Cagalli owning you again. The two of you act like a marry couple already." Karen said with a smirk on her face.

"Besides we came here to spend some time with our lovely Coordinator here." Hiling said with a lustful look on her face followed by Nena and Karen.

Cagalli saw this but she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the room. "Sorry Hiling but you have to wait for that later on tonight."

"Kisato there's some data for the Exia for you to look over for me." Naruto shouted to her as he and Cagalli left the building.

Kisato looked at the data and smirked at it and nodded her head as she took the data and went to the Exia. Terra looked outside of the building windows and looked at the Morgenroete Inc. building and saw a line of ten vehicles there that were carrying nine prototype weapons known as the G-Weapons, Gundams or in their case fake Gundams that they call them.

"So when will ZAFT attack Heliopolis?" Ange said as she looked at Terra.

"Tomorrow but we don't know the time when they attack." Terra said then she looked at Nena. "Did the spy tell you everything Nena!"

Nena looked at Terra and spoke. "Of course he did after I was done with him I stuff his body in the nearest airlock and launch him into space."

Everyone looked at her with deadpan stares as they should of notice that this was Nena of all people.

Terra sighed at this. "Very well then but we have to get ready since both mine and Hiling's Gundams will bell useless in this Colony thanks to their firepower."

Hiling pouted while the others nodded their heads at this.

"But who will pilot the 0 Gundam!?" Kisato said.

"For now no one but if I know Cagalli she'll be piloting it, since Naruto did train her in Mobile Suit combat." Terra said.

They all nodded their heads at this and it was thanks to Naruto's father Minato Namikaze as he was the one that created an OS system that can work for both Naturals and Coordinators. But that wasn't all he made it was the drive system and the Mobile Suits he design and they make the G-Weapons and all ZAFT MS look like child toys.

"Well we can forget for now and wait for Naruto's return so we can have our hot and sweaty fun time with him." Nena said as she pumps her fist in the air.

"Oh Yea!" both Hiling and Karen said in unison doing the same thing.

"Would you three stop thinking about sex all the time. It's getting to the point that the three of you enjoy it." Terra stated with her eyebrow twitched.

"Looks who talking." Hiling said.

"Yeah Terra, and besides you enjoy it more. The last thing that came out of your mouth was, Yes Naruto! Harder! Deeper! Faster!" Nena said with a smirk.

"And did you also say I will give you an army of Coordinators as well." Karen said.

"I-I did not!" Terra shouted with a red face.

But Alfimi spoke. "Actually you did Terra!"

Terra just slump her head in defeat as it was true as she did said that once in bed with Naruto and she just sighed at this as the other girls laugh at their friend defeat. With that out of the way they went about their business and waited for Naruto and Cagalli to return for their fun time.

Both Naruto and Cagalli's date was doing great and how did these two meant. While Naruto is a Coordinator whiles his deceased parents were Naturals. His parent were very smart as his father Minato made a new engine known as the GN Drive that rivals nuclear power while his mother design Mobile Suits. Both his parent were good friends with Lord Uzumi and this how both Cagalli and Naruto got along at first it as it was just as friends at first but when they got older it became boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course there were others that like him and the first three were Cagalli's best friends Asagi, Juri and Mayura then the others along with a few older women in their 20's. This made Cagalli the main girl of his harem since they all like him.

Before his harem started and it was only him, Cagalli and Cagalli friends his parent were killed by Blue Cosmos members since his parents refuse to give them the blue prints of the GN Drives and the MS for Blue Cosmos sick deeds. Naruto sore to himself to get his revenge on the man or men behind his parent's deaths.

This also put Naruto in charge of his parents Companies they had so he went along with his parent designs and made his own Gundams that were better than the G-Weapons that the EA wanted but he has two more Generation being made a 2nd and a 3rd being powerful then the 1st gen. But Naruto doesn't know anything about the GN Drives since it was an engine for their MS and their ship that is being made.

Both Naruto and Cagalli got back from they're date and were greeted by the other harem members that were in his bed nothing but in their panties and bras on or in their panties like Hiling, Karen and Nena were. Naruto was to run away but he was greeted by Cagalli in her undergarments and to Naruto that was fast as Cagalli kissed him and brought him to the bed as the said building was filled with moans throughout the night.

The next morning Naruto woke up but notices that Cagalli was gone there was a note on the small table as he read it as it said it was from Cagalli as she went to Morgenroete making him sighed. His other lovers just woke up and he told them that he was going to get Cagalli at Morgenroete. Show a very good shower he left.

Naruto was walking down the side walk lost in his own thoughts but he didn't pay attention as he bumped into somebody.

"I'm terribly sor-ry…" Naruto was lost for words as he stared at the beautiful girl he has ever seen as she was tied with Cagalli in the looks department as she was on the ground.

The said girl is 16 years old as she has long brown hair that reached her mid-back and purple eyes. She had a nice figure as she has D-Cup Breast and a firm plump ass. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, a short pink skirt with a white belt, as she wore high thigh black sock and white slip on shoes. This girl is none other than Kira Yamato as she was a Coordinator as well.

Naruto could tell that she was wearing blue and white stripped panties as her legs were spread as she was rubbing her backside **(Tea Gardners outfit in the movie)**. This was making Naruto blush but he got it under control.

Naruto held out his hand to her and spoke. "Sorry!"

Kira looked up and saw the most handsome person she has ever seen and the first thing that came to her mind was 'Cute'.

She saw his hand and took it as he helped her up off the ground as she couldn't stop blushing when she was looking at him.

"So what's your name miss?" Naruto ask her.

"M-My name is K-Kira Yamato!" she said as she mentally cursed for her shutter.

Naruto smiled. "That's a nice name well see ya Kira."

Naruto left as Kira was watching him leave she was actually looking at his butt but her thought were cut off when she heard a female giggle behind her and she saw her best friend Miriallia Haw giggling at her but she saw her other two friends as well.

Miriallia Haw was a Natural and 16 years old. She has light brown hair and ocean blue eyes, she wore an orange and white dress with white socks and brown shoes.

Next to Miriallia was her boyfriend Tolle Koenig. He had brown hair and green eyes as he wore a plain white button shirt and pants as he was a Natural.

The last person had boy hair and brown eyes **(Tell me if I'm right or wrong on eyes)** as this boy wore a hoody shirt and pants this person is Kuzzey Buskirk as he was a Natural as well.

Miriallia stopped giggling and gave her friend a sly look. "You were looking at his butt Kira."

"No I wasn't." Kira shouted as her face was beat red.

"Yes you were." Miriallia said and laugh as Kira looked at the ground as she was Birdy landed on Kira shoulders. "Come on Kira or were going to be late" Miriallia finished.

Kira nodded her head as she looked back at where Naruto was going but she stopped and followed her friends to Morgenroete.

 **Space:**

Out in the vast of space Earth Alliance ships were outside of Heliopolis since they were escorting the new pilots for the G-Weapons. But behind a large asteroid were two ships that belong to ZAFT one was a Laurasia-class and the other was Nazca-class.

Inside the bridge of the Nazca-class ship was the captain of the ship name Fredrick Ades and beside him was a man wearing a white ZAFT uniform and a mask this was Rau Le Creuset as they were looking at the colony from afar.

"You know that we can still wait for the council orders Commander?" Fredrick said as he watched the ten Reds heading to the colony.

"We can't take the risk of the EA to head out. The time is now." Rau stated.

"But Ouka's idea of waiting for them to come out and steal the new EA Mobile Suits and Ship at the same time was a really good idea." Fredrick said.

"Her idea was good but we didn't have the time." Rau said.

"You know she and the others will report to they're Commander since their Commander is connected to the Clyne family." Fredrick stated.

Rau frown at this but spoke. "I'll deal with they're Commander later, now launch the GINN's!"

The captain sighed as he gave the order to launch the GINN's into combat. Both he and Rau saw the GINN's heading out to engage the EA as they saw Mobile Armors launching from their ships but Rau sense someone that her knows too well so he left the bridge and went to his Mobile Suit.

Within the Moebius Zero was Mu La Flaga the pilot of the mobile armor he was attacking the GINN's he notice something was wrong then he finally piece it together ZAFT was after the G-Weapons as he saw three GINN's going inside the colony. But he was cut off when he sense someone he knew as a white ZGMF-515 CGUE was rushing toward him and Mu knew it was Rau himself.

 **Heliopolis:**

Everyone was peaceful as everyone was doing their thing as they didn't know that there was a battle outside they're colony the peace they have will be destroy. A explosion from the bombs that the ZAFT Red's put shook the colony putting everyone into a panic. Then the three GINN's enter the colony and starting to attack Morgenroete as they were destroying any armored vehicles that were defending the base.

The nine ZAFT Red's also began their attack on the trucks that were carrying the G-Weapons. But this didn't went unnoticed by Naruto and his girls as the said girls ran toward to their MS but they have to wait for Naruto to come back with Cagalli as Naruto ran inside the building where Cagalli is at. Inside the building where Cagalli, Kira and her friends were at as the building shaken and they heard the PA saying to evacuate to the Shelter Pods.

They all ran out from the room but Cagalli ran the opposite direction but Kira followed her as she caught up with her but an explosion accrued as dust flew right to them as they turn their backs from the dust. When the dust clears both girls looked up and saw Naruto in front of them as he covers them from the dust.

"Naruto!" the two said.

"Are you two okay." He said.

The two nodded their heads but Cagalli got up and ran to the area where she was going and Naruto saw this and followed her with Kira right behind them. Cagalli along with Kira and Naruto and they saw three ZAFT GINN's destroying EA armored cars but in the distance they saw seven Mobile Suits arising from the trucks.

Some of the G-Weapons were look alike but they were different in design. The first two had light grey and blue colors on them the first was GAT-X102 Duel Gundam and its brother GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam. The Duel was piloted by Yzak Joule and the Blu Duel was piloted by his sister Laura Joule; Yzak has short silver hair and blue eyes but his sister Laura had long silver hair but had two different color eyes, her left eye was golden and her right eye was red due to the problems but she isn't like her brother. **(Her figure will be Hiling's figure)**

The two tan and green Gundams were the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam and the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam. Both piloted by Dearka Elsman in the Buster and Tatensahi Sarashiki in the Verde Buster. Dearka had tan skin with blonde hair and purple eyes while Tatensahi had light blue hair and dark red eyes as she has a voluptuous figure, slender thighs and large breast for a 16 yr. old.

The last machines were two black machines and a red on known as the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam and the red one was the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aeigs Gundam. The Blitz was piloted by Nichol Amalfi as he has Green hair and brown eyes. In the Rosso Aeigs was piloted by Azusa Zala as she has long Navy Blue hair and green eyes the same as her brothers as she was beautiful in the eyes of both males and females. In the Strike Noir the pilot in there wasn't a Coordinator but an Enhanced Human from another world that she thought she died in but lived and was found by the Clyne family and became part of ZAFT. The said girl has long black hair and yellow eyes this girl is Ouka Nagisa.

Ouka checked the stats on the Gundam but she frown as she didn't like the battery on it to run while the machines in her world can run for a long time. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"We're good Ouka." Azusa, Tatensahi and Laura said.

She nodded her head. "Good lets go all of us."

"But we have to wait for Rusty and Athrun!" Nichol said.

"The last two machines were further in so they'll be fine." Azusa stated.

"Then let's go." Ouka said.

"We don't take orders from you, you Natural filth!" Yzak shouted.

The other girls glared at the Duel while Nichol frown at him while Dearka was neutral at this but Laura had enough of her twin.

"Do what she say asshoe or I'll put you in your place again brother." Laura shouted at her brother.

Yzak grunt but took off with the Duel with the others following. Naruto and the girls saw them leaving as he frown as he saw the seven out of nine G-Weapons stolen but he saw Cagalli gripping the railing on what she saw. She didn't care about the MS that Naruto's family made since they were made for Orb's defense but the G-Weapons were for the EA.

"So it was true. FATHER YOU DID BETRAY US ALL!" Cagalli shouted at the end.

But her shouting caught a female worker with brown hair and eyes to look up and fired her Assault Rifle at them making the three to pull back.

"Those were kids!" she said to herself as she went back on defending the last two G-Weapons.

The three were in a hallway away from the fighting as Naruto grabbed Cagalli's hand and turn to Kira. "I'll be taking Cagalli with me to a safe place. You should go to the shelters." Naruto said Kira nodded her head as the three parted off.

Naruto took off with Cagalli in tow as they found a bike with the keys still in them so Naruto hopped on with Cagalli behind him as they drove off to the other hanger when they got there they found ZAFT greens dead bodies on the floor while the girls were fine as they all suited up and was ready to go.

Meanwhile Kira ran back but she notice's a ZAFT solider aiming it's weapon at the woman that fired at her, Naruto and Cagalli.

"Look out, behind you!" Kira Shouted.

The said woman heard the voice and turns around and saw the ZAFT solider aiming at her. So with quick acting she aimed her gun at the ZAFT solider and fired her weapon and killed him.

" _It's that girl again but I also notice the other two are gone."_ She thought to herself. "Hey you come down here right now."

Kira was confused but spoke. "I can't, I'm going to one of the shelters that are here."

"You can't because that area is destroyed." The woman shouted.

Kira looked to the area and the woman was right it was destroyed so she had no choice as she jumped over the rail and landed on the MS. While this was going on one of the workers killed one of the ZAFT reds shocking the other.

"RUSTY!" the teen shouted as he fired and kill the worker and fired at the woman hitting her shoulder.

The ZAFT red used his pack to land on the MS with a knife drawn charging at the down woman as he didn't know the teen girl that was beside the injured woman. But when Kira saw the ZAFT red coming her eyes widen in shock as she saw his face as she known the teen.

"A-Athrun!?" Kira said in shock.

The said teen stop when his name was called as he finally knew the girl beside the woman as his and sister childhood friend.

"K-Kira!?" Athrun said.

 **[Gundam Seed Ending short version]**

The woman drew her pistol and Athrun flew back as shots were fired at him but the bullets missed him as he ran to the G-Weapon. The woman pushed Kira inside the last G-Weapon and started up the machine. The yellow eyes of the G-Weapon came to life as the MS was slowing getting up as the fires in the background showing it standing Kira's life will now forever change.

 **Preview:**

War has appeared in Heliopolis with the Strike now moving: _The Strike Gundam moving to attack one of the GINN's_

But a new Mobile Suit that looks like the G-Weapons appeared and destroyed the one GINN: _Exia destroying the GINN with its GN Sword._

Murrue Ramius the held the group at gun point but was the other way around: _Sowing Naruto's group pointing their weapons at Murrue._

Who is Naruto along his group that is called Celestial Being with the Archangel appearing: _Naruto talking to Murrue and the Archangel appearing._

Next time on For the Future of the Cosmic Era: Its name is Gundam: _Exia charging the CGUE._

 **Here's a new story for you all see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's another chapter of my For the Future of the Cosmic Era. But I have one thing to say to the one author that doesn't like the female Kira. Here's the thing the name Kira and Setsuna goes both way for both male and female's it a Japan thing.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any other anime and music they belong to the creators and artist.**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **[Gundam 00 1** **st** **opening]**

 **Its Name is Gundam:**

 **Heliopolis:**

The Strike Gundam was staring down at another Gundam that was the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam but in front of the Aegis was two GINN's staring at the Strike. Athrun that was now in the Aegis was still in shock on see his childhood friend here of all places.

"Hey Athrun did Rusty succeed in getting the last MS?" the ZAFT solider said.

"No Miguel, Rusty died the last MS is in the hands of the EA now." Athrun said to the now name ZAFT pilot.

"Then get out of here Athrun the two of us will capture the machine." Miguel said as Athrun looked at the Strike again but took off.

The two ZAFT pilots notice the Strike was having difficulty of walking as the said pilot didn't know what to do.

"I got this Miguel!" the ZAFT solider said as he charged in on the Strike pushing it down on top of a building what everyone didn't notice the green light coming right at them. "Jeez, this Natural is easy."

But he saw the Strike metal fist hitting his GINN far away as the said G-Weapon stood up with its Phase Shit Armor on.

"What the Hell! Did this pilot just learn to use his MS already?" he shouted but he notice his radar was going on the fritz. "What the hell is wrong with my radar? Hey Miguel you're getting this… Miguel can you read me?" he notice his radio wasn't working as well but he notice the Strike was looking up "What the hell is he looking at?"

He decided to look up as well and his eyes widen as another MS was heading to them and it look like the MS in front of him. The unknown MS landed in front of the Strike and stared down at the two GINN's but the color of this MS color was orange, white, some gray and gold on it. It was carrying a shield on its left arm and some type of gun blade that it was holding on its right. **(Think of the blue on the Exia body but replaced)**

Miguel was in shock was there another MS that they didn't know about but he wasn't the only one thinking that line of thought. Murrue herself was in shock she didn't know about another G-Weapon that was built as she let the girl pilot the Strike. But they all notice the blade on the gun unfolded and the G-Weapon pointed it at the GINN.

The ZAFT solider scoffed at him and smirked. "This Natural thinks he can take on a Coordinator then he's an idiot."

He charged the unknown MS with its sword drawn but the unknown G-Weapon charged at the charged the GINN with great speed and sliced the GINN's arm off that was carrying the sword.

"What the hell!?" the ZAFT solider shouted as he saw his sword arm cut off. He pulled out his rifle to fire on unknown but the suit was gone.

The last thing he heard was Miguel using his speakers of his GINN shouted out "Behind You" but it was too late as the unknown cut the ZAFT's GINN in half with its sword before the GINN exploded leaving the shadowy image of the G-Weapon. Miguel on the other hand was furious but he didn't want to risk fighting an unknown with no other choice he left the area and the colony.

Back inside the Strike Kira was in awe of the unknown MS that saved her and her friends but she wasn't the only one Murrue herself was in shock of the power of the suit. But before she thought anything else she passed out from pain but she didn't notice other MS coming toward them.

Within the ship docks was the EA's new battleship called the Archangel that was touched by the explosions? The survivors were a hand full one of the was Natarle Badgiruel, Arnold Neumann and a few others as they were trying to get the ship running and finding any other survivors. But they weren't the only ones that are now inside the colony as both Mu and Rau were still fighting.

Back in a park area where the Strike is but it wasn't alone as ten other MS were with it. The first one that saved them was the GN-001 Gundam Exia piloted by Naruto himself as the said Gundam was standing next to the Strike's right side. On the left side of the Strike was a second Gundam that was color with blue, white, some red and white with a shield in the left hand and a Beam Rifle in its right, this is the GN 000 0 Gundam piloted by Cagalli.

The third was green in color with come white, red and gold that was a sniper rifle on its right shoulder with two big wings on it, this was the GN-002 Gundam Dynames piloted by Yoko Littner. The fourth was big and bulky with white and black color scheme on it with two shoulder cannons and a big bazooka in its hand, this was the GN-005 Gundam Virtue piloted by Terra Erde.

The fifth was white; black with some red and gold mixed in with it as the said weapon was a big sword with crescent moon's shaped blades at the other side of the sword and has some looks like a samurai, this Gundam was the MBF-M1A Astray or known as the Sengoku Astray Nobunaga was piloted by Kaguya Nanbu.

The sixth machine didn't have any weapons sans for its beam sabers and the color of the Gundam was white, blue and red this Gundam was known as Shinning Gundam piloted by Karen Starr.

The seventh machine was mostly all red with a big sword that it carries this was the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam piloted by Nena Trinity.

The eighth had a big cannon that it carries in its right hand as it color is white, blue with some red and gold this suit is the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam piloted by Hiling Care.

The ninth suit scared the crap out of Kira and her friends as the said suit look like a demon color in red on the body and white on its shoulders that were shaped liked skulls and it had vine like wires holding the limbs in place this suit was the Personlichkeit piloted by Enist Alfimi.

The last suit was strange but fierce as the color was all white with some black, blue and some gold mixed in with it. The suit had a medium size shield that carries it's Heat Rod **(Tallgeese 3 Heat Rod)** that is connect on its left arm, a beam rifle in its right hand with the sword connect on its left back shoulder as it feet were pointy as well, this suit was the Villkiss MK.2 formerly known as the Villkiss in Ange's world piloted by Ange herself.

They manage to get Murrue out of the Strike and wrapped her wounded arm and lied her down on the bench that was in the park that was close by. Naruto and the girls were checking they're Gundams while both Tolle and Kuzzey were inside the Strike's cockpit. Murrue herself was waking up as her brown eyes finally open and saw a light brown hair girl looking at her.

"I see you're awake!" the girl said as the girl turn her head and shouted at someone. "Kira! She's finally awake."

Murrue saw the same girl that was in the cockpit of the Strike and she allowed to pilot walking toward them as she was helped up to sit by the girl as the said girl left.

"How are you feeling?!" Kira said.

"Good." Murrue said as she saw the other girl gave her a glass of water. "Thank you!" As she slowly drank the water but she heard a teenage boy voice.

"Man these Mobile Suits are awesome." Tolle cheered.

Murrue turned her head and saw two boys inside the cockpit of the Strike but notice's other people by the other MS.

"Get away from those machines." Murrue yelled as she pulled out her pistol and fired it at the side of the Strike's cockpit scaring the hell of the two. "All of you line up right there." The teens did sans for Naruto and the girls and this made Murrue narrowed her eyes at them. "That means 'all of you'!"

"What you're doing is a bad move Miss. Murrue Ramius!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face and not affected by her stare and gun pointed at him and his girls.

"And why is that?!" she said.

But her eyes widen when some of the girls pointed pistols at her, the blue haired girl and the black/haired girl had swords drew, the busty blonde eyes were glowing red which made Murrue thinking on how she's doing that and the red haired girl in the green G-Weapon pointed a .50 Caliber Barrett Sniper Rifle at her making Murrue sweat a bit.

"Now then let's greet ourselves on a peacefully matter." Naruto said as he saw Murrue lower her weapon while the girls did the same thing and he looked at Kira's group as the boy in the glasses spoke first.

"Sai Argyle." The boy with the glasses said.

"Kuzzey Buskirk." The boy with the hoodie said.

"Tolle Koenig." The boy in the white shirt said.

"Miriallia Haw." The girl in the white/orange dress said.

"Kira Yamato." The now said brunette said.

Naruto nodded his head and spoke. "Now that you introduce yourself now let me introduce my team."

Cagalli decided to go first. "Cagalli Uzuki, pilot of the 0 Gundam!" Even she lied her last name so no one will know who she really is.

"Hiling Care, pilot of the GRM Gundam!" Hiling said.

"Terra Erde, pilot of Gundam Virtue!" Terra said.

"Yoko Littner, pilot of Gundam Dynames!" Yoko said with a two figure salute.

"Nena Trinity, pilot of Arche Gundam!" Nena said.

"Karen Starr, pilot of Shinning Gundam!" Karen said as she crossed her arm under her bust making them look bigger.

"Kaguya Nanbu, pilot of Sengoku Astray Nobunaga! It's nice to meet you all." Kaguya said with a smile on her face.

"Enist Alfimi but call me Alfimi, pilot of Personlichkeit!" Alfimi said with a blank look on her face.

"Angelise Ikaruga Mirurugi but call me Ange and pilot of Villkiss MK.2!" Ange said with a serious face.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the pilot of Gundam Exia!" he said.

"My name is Kisato Yamabuki it's a pleasure to meet you." Kisato said.

When he said his name Kira and her friends along with Murrue eyes widen at the name. But that also made got right up in Naruto's face.

"Are you really the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" Kira asked with stars in her eyes.

"Um… Yes I am." Naruto said.

Then Kira let out a huge squeal surprising Naruto, his girlfriends and Murrue sans for Kira's friends since they know she's a huge fan of those two and did a report on them.

"I can't believe you're they're son. Is that cone shape thing is what they were making? I remember seeing something like that on TV but a smaller can please tell me how it works. PLEASE!" Kira said as she did the puppy eyes on him.

Naruto was many things but tell his family legacy but when she did the puppy eyes on him that is his biggest weakness to him since his girls did the same thing to him if they want something that they like so he caved.

"Sighed, fine but I'll tell you in private with them around is that okay with you." He said.

Kira then grabbed his head and put it between her breasts hugging him and shouted out "Thank You" a lot making Kira's friends and Naruto girlfriends laugh at this and making Murrue sweet drop.

Meanwhile back at the Archangel, Natarle Badgiruel and a few survivors that survived the blast. She was in the bridge with a few crew members.

"Anything on the radio?" Natarle said as she looked at the radio op.

"Nothing Ma'am, wait I think I have something." He said.

"What?! But it on speaker." She ordered as the said person did.

"This is the X105 Strike! Archangel do you copy!" a young female voice said.

The voice kept on going making them believe that there were some survivors as well that was still inside the colony. So with quick thinking Natarle order everyone to start the Archangel and head inside the colony but they didn't know that a battle between a Mobile Armor and a Mobile Suit was still raging on inside.

Back to the Strike Kira was inside the cockpit with Murrue beside her. After Kira got done with her little fan girl episode Naruto told Murrue that they're Mobile Suits weren't made for the EA but for ORB. He went and told her that they were a Special Forces group named Celestial Being for ORB even though he lied she bought it.

"I still get no response from the Archangel!" Kira said to Murrue.

"Keep trying. If Naruto said is true then the Archangel survived." Murrue stated as Kira tried again but Sai came back with a truck she asked for.

"Is this it?" he said.

"Yes park it over here by the Strike." She ordered.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and the girls they were talking to each other of their next plan but of course they liked Naruto's lie that he gave out and they loved it. But they notice the truck with one of the Strike's packs and it was the Launcher Pack making them frown.

"What the hell is that woman thinking of equipping the Strike with that pack." Terra said.

"That cannon can serious damage the colony if fired!" Ange said.

Cagalli was about to say something but she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder and shaking his head no. Cagalli frown at him but understood why he's doing since he didn't want a scene to be caused or her giving out her true identity out.

Their thoughts were cut off when the heard an explosion and the looked up and saw an EA Mobile Armor coming out of the smoke followed by a white CGUE that was from ZAFT. Naruto was the closest to his Gundam so he went inside the Exia's cockpit and started it up with the girls follow suit.

"Damnit! I didn't know _that_ bastard to be a part of this battle." Naruto said as the GN Drive was booting up but he heard another huge explosion.

 **[Gundam Seed Ending]**

They all looked up and saw a white ship coming out of the smoke and it was none other than the EA's battleship called the Archangel as inside the colony.

 **Here's Chapter 2 and I know it's short and I'll do my best to make them long and interesting and sorry for the no preview. Also my stories will be slow updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of the Future of the Cosmic Era and took some time off of writing.**

 **Rated M for Mature!**

 **I don't own Naruto, Gundam Seed, any other series or the song's they belong to the creators.**

 **Collapsing Land:**

The Archangel came inside the colony that was dock at the port and everyone was looking at it with awe sans from Naruto's group. But Rau was looking at it and mentally cursed as the ship wasn't destroyed and notices the Mobile Suits as well.

'Damn the ship wasn't destroyed at all' he thought as he look at the Strike and the others suits. 'And our Intel was wrong there are more of them.'

But his alarms were blinking as an enemy Mobile Suit was heading toward him and it was an orange and black G Weapon with a Gun Sword charging at him. Rau was dodging pink beams that were coming out of the gun but then the sword part was unfolded and was coming at him with great speeds.

He brought out his suit sword to block it but to his surprise when the unknown G Weapon sword connected it cut threw his sword like a hot knife to butter. So he decided to kick the orange machine away from him but his sensors were going off and notice the other G Weapon was aiming big cannon at and sure enough the Strike fired its weapon and both he and the other G Weapon dodge the shot and it hit the Colony making a big hole in it making him to retreat but the shot also took his suit arm off.

 **Earlier on**

Naruto saw the Archangel coming out with a Mobile Armor and a ZAFT MS so he went inside Exia and charged the ZAFT suit firing his Gun Blade Beam Rifle at the white suit but dodge his shots. So he switch to his GN Blade as he cut the enemy MS sword in two but his battle was interrupted by Terra's voice on his radio.

"Naruto look out that girl is about to fire the Agni from the Launcher Pack." She Shouted.

Naruto looked and saw the Strike firing its weapon making him and the ZAFT suit to dodge as well but its arm was taking out and made a dash retreat in the hole that was made by the Agni.

'Damn it! That woman Murrue is an idiot on equipping the Strike with the Launcher Pack; she should have known the power behind the cannon since it has the power to take out ships in a single shot.' Naruto thought as he went back to the others as he needs to calm Cagalli down as he knew she'll blame Kira for this but it wasn't Kira's fault.

 **In Space**

Rau was heading back to his main ship as his suit was damage but he was also thinking on the two G Weapons. 'Didn't know that the EA making those suit to be that powerful.' He thought as he didn't know that the others sans for the Strike weren't made from the EA.

Meanwhile at the ZAFT ships the ZAFT Reds were doing the OS in the G-Weapons they caught but it was the Le Creuset Team that were still doing their OS. Ouka and the girls were in the Le Creuest main ship with Athrun as Ouka was staring at the G Weapons. Her thoughts were taking out when Azusa press a bottle next to her face making Ouka looked at her.

"Here you go Ouka!" Azusa said as Ouka taken the bottle saying "Thank you" but Azusa knew something was wrong with her. "Thinking about your old home?"

Ouka sighed but spoke. "Yes I am and wondering how those three are doing."

Azusa put her hand on Ouka shoulder. "Don't worry Ouka, I think they're doing fine."

Ouka smile at this and nodded her head.

" _Emergency crew on standby! Commander Le Creuset is returning suit is damaged."_ A female voice said over the speakers.

"Commander Le Creuset got beaten? Now that's a first." Ouka said to herself.

Laura scoffed at this but spoke. "The bastard probably got out match by another pilot."

They all saw Le Creuset Mobile Suit coming in as it hit the net that was set up to catch MS when coming in and they saw his suit's right arm is missing.

 **Archangel**

Everyone was gather in the hangar of the Archangel and saw the Strike and the other Unknown MS that to enter the ship. Murrue was the first to step off the Strike followed by Kira's friends while the ten MS were just standing there.

Murrue was approached by Natarle and spoke. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius you're alright."

Murrue looked at her and smile. "I am, is the Captain with you?"

Natarle lowered her head. "He didn't make it. This is what's left of the ship's crew"

Murrue was saddened at this but their thoughts were broken when they notices people coming out of the Mobile Suits and were shock that some of them were kids.

"Lieutenant what's going on?" Natarle asked Murrue.

Murrue looked at them but answered Natarle question. "That young girl helped on saving the Strike from being capture and that young man destroyed a ZAFT Ginn by himself."

The adults looked at Naruto in shock and awe as a kid was able to beat a ZAFT soldier and won. But their thought's when someone else spoke.

"Well now that's extraordinary." An older blonde male said wearing an EA flight suit and everyone looked at him.

"And you are?" Murrue asked the man.

The man saluted at Murrue and Natarle. "Earth Forces 7th Orbital Fleet, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga! Permission to come onboard Ma'am."

Murrue was kind of confusion that's until Natarle told her that she was in charged now since the captain. "Oh… Permission granted Lieutenant La Flaga! And I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius now acting Captain."

Natarle saluted as well. "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel!"

They lowered their hands and Mu walked to Kira and Naruto and the girls as he was staring at them. This made Kira herself feel uneasy on the stare while Naruto and his girls weren't bothered by it.

"Are all of you Coordinators?" he asked them.

This made Kira scared a bit but decided to speak. "….Yes I am…."

"Yes/No." Naruto and some of the girls said.

This made the EA soldiers raised they're weapons at them but Naruto and the girls were about to do the same but Murrue step in.

"Lower weapons! They're not the Enemy!" she order the men as they did.

"Lieutenant Ramius?" Natarle said in shock.

Murrue looked at her. "Don't look so shocked. It's not so surprising that some Coordinators may have moved here to avoid the war." Then she looked at Kira. "Isn't that right Kira?"

"Yes it's the truth as I'm a 1st generation Coordinator." She said.

"I see that means your parents are Naturals." Mu said as he saw her nodded her head as a yes.

30 minutes later Naruto and his group were all in one room thinking they're next course of action as Kira and her friends were next door to them. The said girl was taking a nap on the bed as a lot happen today and she was tired not that they can blame her.

"We have to get ready for Rau when he comes back Naruto!" Terra said as she looked at her boyfriend.

Naruto sigh and slightly moved his body since Cagalli head was on his lap but spoke. "I know Terra and if I was Rau he would use D-Equipment weapon just to destroy this ship."

This shock everyone and this made Cagalli jotted her head from his lap with wide eyes but spoke. "WHAT! D-Equipment weapons inside a colony."

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down as she did as she put her head back in his lap and sigh happily as he rubbed her head.

Naruto looked at Terra and spoke. "Terra I want you to take Alfimi and Hiling to the ships bridge and talk to Murrue that is now the new Captain and find out her plan."

Terra nodded her head and left with Hiling and Alfimi following her and Naruto just sighed as he was sighing a lot today as he continues to rub and strokes Cagalli's head and hair. On the bridge of the Archangel Murrue, Natarle and Mu were at as they were talking about their next course of action.

"I can't believe it that even my ship got shot down." Mu said with his arms a back of his head but he looked at Murrue. "So what's your plan Captain Ramius?"

"Eh!? What's my plan" she said in confusing.

"Look the Creuset Team is out there waiting for us and they won't let us get away that easily." Mu explained.

"He's right you know." A female voice stated they looked and saw Terra and the other two girls that were with Naruto as she walked to them. "Rau Le Creuset won't give up easy and if Naruto knows him then the mad man would and will use D type weapons to get the job done."

This shock the three in the bridge that Rau would use to use D type Equipment weapons in a colony of course this is Rau of all people here that mad man would do it.

"Captain I think we should be on our way and leave the colony right now." Mu said.

"But who will pilot the Strike?" Natarle asked.

"The girl will pilot the Strike and thanks to her the OS is completed and now combat ready!" Terra stated.

"WHAT! WE CAN'T HAVE A CIVILIAN PILOT THE STRIKE!" Natarle shouted as she knows that the other pilots belong to ORB.

Terra glared at Natarle making the said woman flinch at her glare and wondering on how a 16 year old have that type of stare.

"You don't have a choice on the matter. We're wasting time as you all think of the plan to escape. The time to act is now and don't worry Naruto will convince her." Terra stated as she and the other two left the bridge.

 **Space:**

Back in the ZAFT ship's the remaining GINN'S were arming themselves with D type weapons like Naruto predicted and Rau himself gave the order to do so but the one's that weren't happy were Nichol, Ouka, Azusa, Laura and Tatensahi. They frown at this but Ouka left and went to the bridge with Laura following her.

When Ouka got to the bridge she grabbed Rau and forced him to the wall and glared at him very hard with Laura having her gun out with making sure no one in the bridge does something stupid.

"What the FUCK are you thinking _Rau Le Creuset_?" she asked while speaking his name in venom. "D type weapons in a Colony that belongs to ORB no less"

Rau frown at the girl but spoke. "Now now Ouka don't get too violated." As he got free from her grip. "Besides it's the only way to get rid of that ship and last G-Weapon."

"Then what about the other unknowns that were with the EA suit." Laura stated as Rau looked at her. "Don't look surprise Miguel open his mouth about another suit that looked like a lot of the EA Suit."

Rau was about to resort but the Radio Op spoke. "Captain Ades! Athrun Zala just launch with the capture Mobile Suit we have… Wait a minute Azusa Zala is following him as well."

This made both Ouka and Laura frown why did Athrun and Azusa launch that didn't make since but they do remember the two talking a bit.

Both the Aeigs and its brother Rosso Aegis were heading toward Heliopolis and the two were thinking about their childhood friend Kira since Athrun told his twin sister and she was kind of shock so the two decided to see if Kira was there.

 **Heliopolis:**

Back at the Archangel in the hall Naruto was in front of Kira and her friends with Terra by his right side and Murrue on his left side.

"I won't do it. I don't want to be dragged into your war that you brought here. I understand Naruto being here since he and the others are ORB military." Kira said.

Murrue had a saddened look on her face since she wanted to help out Naruto with Kira but it looks like the girl doesn't want to help out.

Terra had enough of the girl as she glared at the girl making the said girl flinch in her glare. "You're already in it when you change the OS in the Strike and attack a GINN no less."

This made Kira glare right back at Terra making the said girl form a small smile on her lips seeing that this girl won't back down. Kira was about to say something but a comforting hand was place on her shoulder and she saw it was Naruto as he was giving her a warm smile making her, her friend and the most shocking Murrue to blush at this.

"No one is forcing you Kira but right now we're the only ones to defend this ship and colony." Naruto said as he looked at her eyes. "Someone once told me something so let me tell you what it is 'If you have someone precious to you that you want to protect that is when you really become truly strong' and it made me strong since I have precious people to protect and you can do the same." He let go of her shoulder and left to the hanger with Terra following him.

Kira on the other hand was thinking on what Naruto said really hard and she does have precious people to protect and that was her friends so she decided to go after them as Murrue looked at them with a smile on her face as she went to the bridge.

In the Hanger of the ship Naruto and the girls were already in their flight suits and were ready to head toward their machines but they stop when they heard running footstep and saw it was Kira.

"So you finally made your choice Kira?!" Naruto asked the girl.

Kira caught her breath and spoke. "Yes Naruto I did since I do have precious people to protect and I will do everything to protect them."

Naruto smiled at this. "Good now get in the Strike will be launching."

Kira nodded her head as she went to the Strike since she didn't have time to change into a flight suit knowing ZAFT will be coming. The Strike was in the launch bay being equipped with the Sword Pack and was ready to launch and on the bridge of the Archangel they picked up six enemies on their radar.

"We have enemies approaching Captain." The radar op said.

Murrue looked at him. "How many?"

"Six of them." He said but he gasp at the other two. "And the two of them are the GAT-X303 Aegis and the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis!" As this shock everyone on the bridge.

"So they decided to bring those two out as well." Murrue said as she lower her head.

"Those two are now the enemy Captain!" Mu said to her.

She nodded her head. "Put the ship to battle stations and get me Naruto on the line."

Natarle did and Naruto appeared on the screen in front of the Captain wearing his flight suit. **(Celestial Being suits)**

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked the captain.

Murrue sighed and spoke. "Yes Naruto six ZAFT suits are approaching the ship and two of them are the Aeigs and its brother unit the Rosso Aeigs."

Naruto sighed at this and curse. "Well now that's just great only I and Kira are the only one to launch since we won't have time for the others and here I'm downloading a program for you so you won't have problems with your radar and radio."

Murrue smiled at this and nodded her head at this as she order the two launch bays to be open the Strike in one and the Exia in the other. Naruto told Terra and the other girls on what's happening and they were upset about it.

The lights turn green saying its all clear to launched their Gundams.

"Naruto Namikaze! Gundam Exia! Launching!" Naruto said as the Exia launch from the Archangel.

"Kira Yamato! Strike! Launching!" Kira said as the Sword Strike launched as well.

Naruto flew high as he put the GN Drive on full to make ZAFT blind as Kira stayed in front of the Archangel. The wait wasn't long as the four GINN's and both G-Weapons came through the big hole that was made and they saw the Strike and the Archangel.

"Is that it? The new Battleship?" Matthew asked.

They saw the ship and the Strike in front of the ship but they notice their radar was acting up as it was fuzzing on and off.

"What the hell? What's wrong with my radar?" Olor said.

Miguel notices this and was about to say something over the speakers but it was too late as a pink beam came from above and pierce on top of Matthew's GINN's head and the said suit exploded killing the pilot inside and the other ZAFT pilots looked up and saw the Exia coming right at them.

 **[Gundam 00 Power OST]**

The Exia coming right toward them as the Archangel was firing its Anti-Air weapons and Gottfried so they won't damage the colony and the Strike rushed forward to the GINN's with its sword drawn.

Azusa fired the Rosso Aeigs 60mm Beam Rifle that is mounted on the forearms of the suit as Exia dodge the shots and return fired as she dodged as well. The two charged with Beam Sabers drawn and clashed as sparks from the suits Beam Sabers but Naruto unfolded Exia's GN Blade and slashed upward but Azusa dodge the slash and fired it's Beam Rifles again but Naruto dodge every shot.

'This pilot is good!' both Naruto and Azusa thought.

 **[Song End]**

While both Naruto and Azusa were fighting each other, Athrun was watching Miguel fighting the Strike as the two other GINN's were going after the ship. But Athrun saw the Strike pushing Miguel's suit away and saw the Strike looking at him but Athrun did was contacting the Strike.

"Kira Yamato! Is that you in that machine?" Athrun said.

Kira herself was shock on hearing her friend voice. "Athrun! What are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you the same question? What are you doing here and piloting that machine?" Athrun said.

"Huh? But I need to protect my friends and why did ZAFT attack my home Athrun why did you attack us?" Kira said.

Athrun was silent at this as Miguel charged Kira with the GINN's sword but Kira dodged and launch the Sword Strikes Midas Messer Beam Boomerang at him. But Miguel dodge the weapon and he laugh at her but didn't notice the Boomerang was coming back at him and took his legs off of his GINN. This action shocked Miguel as Kira charged at him with the Sword Strike Schwert Gewehr 15.78m Anti-ship Sword and sliced his suit in half killing him shocking Athrun seeing another friend of his dead.

"MIGUEL!" Athrun shouted.

This action distract the others as one ZAFT pilot saw this and was about to fire his M69 Barrus Kai Heavy Ion Cannon at the Strike but his suit was engulf by wave of pink beam and it was none other than the Virtue piloted by Terra as she decide to head out as she didn't care right now as Naruto and Kira were busy and two ZAFT suits were approaching the ship so she just say "fuck it" and kill the ZAFT pilot that was about to shot Kira in the back.

 **Archangel**

In the bridge of the ship Murrue, Mu, Natarle and the rest of the crew watched on as Naruto just destroy a GINN (well another GINN in Murrue case) and fight the Rosso Aeigs on even grounds as they watched Kira destroy her own. But to their shock as they saw another GINN engulf by Terra's suit weapon scaring the crap out of them.

There was only one GINN left with the two G-Weapons but one of the Archangel Gottfried got a good shot and took the Last GINN legs of but the pilot fired it's missiles and the said missiles hit Heliopolis support beam that holds the Colony.

"Oh Fuck!" Mu said as they just watched helpless as they couldn't do anything.

 **[Gundam Seed Ending Song]**

Violent winds were inside the colony as the colony was tearing apart and being destroyed as the Virtue went back inside the Archangel as the Strike was sucked out of Heliopolis as Kira screamed but Naruto went after her.

"KIRA!" Athrun shouted as he too was sucked out with his sister following him.

 **Here's Chapter 3 and I will say this that all my Stories will be slow updates since I have other things to do like work is busy an spending time with my family and Merry Christmas to everyone.**


End file.
